Grey Fungus
Grey Fungus Description Lore The Grey Fungi were created by the Unknown to protect the lesser fungi from their natural enemies, the Skelk When violet fungi live long enough, they become sentient and loose there color, turning into Grey Fungi. These grey fungi are the intelligence behind fungal colonies. The oldest grey fungus is the colony matriarch. The matriarch is able to root itself down and grow a hyphae network in the ground, forming another mycelium. This allows the matriarch the production of new fungi. Before the grey fungi, the fungal colonies where formed from the mycelium of the Unknown. This mass is called the Primal Matriarch When a colonie becomes large enough, other old grey fungi are seperated from the colony and will move a way to become matriarchs themselves and form there own colonies. Statistics Block 'Gray Fungus' ;Level 5 Controller (200 XP) Medium aberrant beast (fungus) ---- Initiative +4; Senses +2; telepathy 5 HP 66; Bloodied 33 AC 15; Fortitude 16, Reflex 13, Will 15 Speed 4 Skills Stealth +5 ---- basic melee attack Tendril (standard; at will): +6 vs. Fort; 1d8+4 poison damage. Special: if target is dazed, it becomes paralyzed and takes ongoing 5 poison (save ends both). ---- Shriek (standard; recharge 5, 6); Close blast 3; +5 vs. Will; 1d8+3 psychic damage and target is dazed (save ends). ---- Root (move; at will) The gray fungus burrows its mycelia into the soil, anchoring itself in place. The fungus cannot move from its location until it spends another move action to unburrow itself, and receives a +2 bonus to all defenses. ---- Alignment chaotic evil Languages telepathy Str 12 (+3), Con 18 (+6), Dex 6 (+0), Int 10 (+2), Wis 10 (+2), Cha 16 (+5) 'Gray Matriarch' ;Level 8 Controller (leader) (350 XP) Medium aberrant beast (fungus) ---- Initiative +6; Senses +9; telepathy 5 HP 90; Bloodied 45 AC 19; Fortitude 18, Reflex 17, Will 17 Speed 4 Skills Stealth +7; Diplomacy +12 ---- basic melee attack Tendril (standard; at will): Reach 2; +8 vs. Fort; 1d8+4 poison damage and ongoing 5 poison (save ends). Special: if target is dazed, it becomes paralyzed (save ends), and the matriarch recharges mycoblast. ---- Shrieking burst (standard; recharge 5, 6); Burst 2 within 5; +7 vs. Will; 1d8+3 psychic damage and target is dazed (save ends). ---- Root (move; at will) The gray fungus burrows its mycelia into the soil, anchoring itself in place. The fungus cannot move from its location until it spends another move action to unburrow itself, and receives a +2 bonus to all defenses. ---- Spawn Violet Fungi (standard; encounter); Matriarch must be rooted; 2 violet fungi appear within 3 squares and act at the end of the matriarch’s turn. Do not award XP for defeating these fungi. ---- Mycoblast (standard; see Tendril) Matriarch must be rooted; close blast 3; allied fungi heal 5 hit points, enemies are attacked; +6 vs. Fort; 1d4+2 damage and target is immobilized until the end of the matriarch’s next turn. ---- Alignment chaotic evil Languages telepathy Str 14 (+6), Con 18 (+8), Dex 6 (+2), Int 14 (+6), Wis 12 (+5), Cha 16 (+7) Tactics Category:Monsters Category:Fungus